


ANBU means family

by cenara_writing



Category: Naruto
Genre: #it takes a village, #kakashi takes his big brother role VERY seriously, #kushina as ANBU commander, #no beta we die like men, #the ANBU black ops are overprotective, Family Fluff, Protective Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenara_writing/pseuds/cenara_writing
Summary: Naruto finally gets the love he deserves, even if it is from a bunch of elite assassins wearing animal masks.





	1. Duty to Protect

The ANBU Black Ops were known for their loyalty to the Hokage however, contrary to popular belief, the ANBU Black Ops Division was not the cold, faceless killing machine that civilians and many shinobi had made it out to be. To the operatives, ANBU was family. Kushina Uzumaki, their beloved commander, was much like a matriarch. After her death on the night of the Kyubii attack while the village mourned the hokage, the anbu also mourned their commander. Kushina was powerful but kind, outgoing but also cunning and stealthy, spontaneous but somehow always prepared. She was an enigma, the ANBU adored her.

The third tried to keep Naruto’s heritage a secret but the ANBU were spies after all which meant they knew everything. They were quick to adopt the Uzumaki child into their family in the shadows. For the first few months of his life he was raised in the ANBU HQ, protected from the outside world. This was where Naruto stole the hearts of the ANBU, just like his mother had before him. They swore to protect him. He was the like the sun after a stormy night and they basked in his joy and exuberance. For many during those first few months of his life, he was their only motivation to return home from particularly grueling missions. Naruto duty soon became a favorite position for many, even if they had to change smelly diapers.

They protested when the Hokage (well the council) forced Naruto into an orphanage. They thought that they should be able to raise and protect the child. The Hokage claimed that he wanted Naruto to have a normal life, eventually the ANBU relented. 

Still, they kept careful guard over the child and they ruthlessly apprehended or killed the many people who tried to harm him for the demon he contained. They watched as the matron of the orphanage mistreated Naruto and felt powerless when they could do nothing to help him. They pleaded with the Hokage to help him (well however close an ANBU could get to begging). Eventually some members decided they had enough, the Hokage couldn’t catch them breaking the rules if they were the ones that were supposed to be enforcing them. 

Team Ro had just returned from a particularly long mission and were assigned Naruto Duty as a break from tougher missions. They gladly accepted knowing the connection that their Captain, Inu, had with the child. After a particularly disgusting display of neglect in which Naruto was locked in an attic without food. Inu made his move. He quietly snuck into the orphanage and took Naruto out of his crib. He jumped back out the window and quietly made his way back to HQ. He figured that the matron wouldn’t care if the “Demon Child” went missing for awhile. 

As Captain Inu arrived at HQ with a malnourished Naruto in his arms the rest of ANBU did not question it. That day Naruto received his first codename, Pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work ever! I hope you liked it! Please leave comments and feedback!
> 
> (Also if anyone knows any Naruto and Shikamaru time travel fan fiction PLEASE let me know, or any fic really lol.)
> 
> In this story I'm going to finally let Kakashi do his job and honestly the ANBU too. It never made sense to me why they wouldn't look out for him. I'm actually going to have him actually be trained. Honestly canon Naruto doesn't know how to be a Ninja he's just super OP. I might make him be a bit of a seals master because you know traps were his thing and he's an Uzumaki.
> 
> (Sorry the first chapter is so short I just wanted to get a feel for it all. Next chapter will be up soon! If you have any ideas about how you would like this story please let me know!)


	2. Happy Birthday Pup!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the pup's birthday!

Kakashi slid through the small window and into the attic that Naruto had been assigned. It had been decided after Naruto’s short stay at ANBU HQ that he should return to the orphanage so people would not get suspicious. After that night many ANBU began spending time with Naruto inside his room, playing with him and taking care of his basic needs while the rest of the squad would keep watch outside. Kakashi looked around the room. It had long been renovated by the ANBU and was much different from the worn down room he had been given. The room was now brightly painted and contained many toys and stuffed animals along with a comfy bed. These changes were of course cloaked with a clever genjutsu which would make the room seem run down to any one besides Naruto and those with the ANBU tattoo. The room was also covered in seals, silencing seals so the matron couldn’t hear Naruto’s laughter or his conversations with his masked visitors, this mostly kept her away from his room, he was only let out of his room to do chores or get food. Security seals kept any unwanted visitors (usually in the form of brash drunken villagers who wanted to kill the demon brat) and alerted the squad guarding him to the danger.

“INU-NIISAN” the small child yelled as he ran to greet the masked figure. 

“Hey Pup” he responded as he swept the child off his feet and in return received a bone crushing hug. 

“So how didja mission go? Did you beat up any bad guys?”

Kakashi laughed at his pup’s questions and began on a revised tale of his most recent mission. 

“So pup, do you know what tomorrow is?” Kakashi questioned. 

“ITS MY BIRTHDAY” the little pup yelled as he ran around the room excitedly. 

“And what does that mean Pup?”

“WE’RE GOING TO HQ!”

After the incident occurred on Naruto’s first birthday where a drunken mob of villagers and shinobi alike had tried to attack Naruto it was decided that the Pup would spend his birthday at his favorite place in the whole world, ANBU HQ. While this action wasn’t officially sanctioned, the Hokage allowed it knowing that Naruto would be safer and happier in the ANBU’s care. This year was Naruto’s fourth Birthday and the ANBU had a surprise birthday party planned for their favorite Pup. 

Soon Kakashi had sealed Naruto’s clothes away including a small stuffed animal frog that had been gifted to him after his first birthday. He then picked up Naruto and jumped out the open window. As he raced across the rooftops with Naruto on his shoulders, the rest of team Ro fell in around him. If anyone had noticed a squad of ANBU racing across the rooftops with a small orange clad child on the captain’s shoulders they sure didn’t mention it. 

As they approached HQ Team Ro quickly made their way to the training grounds. This was the closest thing to a park they could bring Naruto to since they couldn’t be seen outside with the child. Kakashi soon summoned his pack to play. “Hey Pup” Pakkun greeted. “PAKKUN” the child replied and soon Naruto and the ninken were playing a game of ninja. You may think it would be difficult for dogs to play ninja but they were ninja dogs after all so it wasn’t much of a stretch. 

After a long day of games with the ninken, Kakashi finally laid the young pup to bed. This is when the rest of the ANBU began to plot.

When Kakashi walked into the mess hall Snake began to give orders. “LISTEN UP EVERYONE. The pup is finally asleep lets get this party started.” The ANBU began to decorate the mess hall and soon the room was filled with balloons and streamers and a pile of gifts began to accumulate on the table. Most of them wrapped in a sealing scroll but some with the traditional paper. 

When Naruto was woken up the next morning by Kakashi, he immediately jumped out of bed. He tried to run out of the room but was quickly caught by the silver haired ANBU. “Wait a minute Pup. Don’t you want me to give you your gift first?” Naruto nodded and Kakashi pulled out a scroll. “This year I wanted to see if you could learn how to open your own scrolls. You know the meditation Hawk was helping you with last week? He was helping you find the energy we call Chakra. Did you find that energy?” Naruto nodded. “Ok, so now I want you to place your hand on this scroll and focus on moving that energy into your hand. After that the scroll should open.”

Naruto did as Kakashi asked and unsealed his scroll with a huge poof of white smoke. “Woah there Pup, I think you used a little too much chakra there. Don’t worry it will get better as you practice.” This was when Naruto looked at his gift from his favorite ANBU member. It was a small scroll bearing the Uzumaki Crest and a three pronged kunai (dull of course). Inside the scroll were the basic stances of the Uzumaki Taijustu style and some beginning sealing exercises since all Uzumaki start sealing very young. Kushina had prepared this scroll for Naruto before her death along with many other items just incase something happened to her and the Kyubii was released. Along with these gifts from his parents Kakashi gave Naruto a small stuffed dog wearing the vest his ninken wear and a small Konaha headband. Just because ninja children start their training young doesn’t mean everything has to be serious.

Now they went to Naruto’s surprise party. It wasn’t really a surprise party but they liked to pretend it was. They always had the party first thing in the morning before squads were sent off on missions. Most squads tried to attend the party and it was probably one of the most popular events of the year. They always had pancakes for breakfast instead of having actual cake. It wasn’t a normal birthday party but Naruto wasn’t a normal kid. 

As Naruto entered the mess hall he was excited to see all of his ANBU friends waiting for him. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY PUP” they all yelled and some ANBU even dropped from the ceiling to greet him. 

After the traditional pancake breakfast (using Kushina’s recipe of course), Naruto began to open his presents. They were all very pleased when they found out Naruto could now unseal his gifts on his own. Uzumaki genes they all figured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it. Please leave comments and give feedback. Of course let me know how you would like this story to go. I should probably put some angst or actual conflict in this story soon but I just love fluff! Also let me know if you want me to focus more on his childhood or go straight to the academy.


	3. A teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is growing up fast and the ANBU are dedicated to his protection.

Soon it would be time for Naruto to enter the Academy. The ANBU would have much preferred to train him themselves but they recognized he should get at least a small part of a normal childhood and have the opportunity to socialize with kids his own age. 

However, they would not leave their Pup unprotected. A guard would be stationed outside of the academy. This was expected since he was supposed to have an ANBU guard until he graduated. What was unexpected was when Hawk decided to leave ANBU to teach him.

Hawk was a good shinobi, clever, quite a good tracker, and proficient in sealing. He also had a soft spot for the pup. He trained him regularly when Kakashi was not around. 

“Wait, what?” was nearly the universal response when Hawk announced his resignation.

Hawk explained, “Its the most logical option to me. I’ve always wanted to be a teacher and someone needs to be around to protect the pup. Sure, there will be guards outside but what if he has problems with other students or a chunin teacher with a grudge. We need to have someone on the inside on his side.” 

Many members were hesitant because he was such a good ninja and a valuable member of Naruto’s guard, but they realized that it would be good to have someone on the inside protecting the pup. Even if that meant that Hawk had to leave the Black Ops. They all ended up agreeing. Hawk would resign and become Naruto’s teacher.

The only thing left was to tell the Hokage.

That same afternoon, Hawk obtained an audience with the Hokage.

“Hokage-sama, I am here to submit my official resignation from the ANBU Black Ops. I haven’t been the same since that last mission and I have decided that my resignation from active duty would be what is best for myself and my squad. I always wanted to be a teacher anyways, and with your permission, I would like to apply to work at the Academy.” With this Hawk began to take off his mask.

The Saindime sighed, “Hawk stop. I know what you are trying to do. You want to work at the Academy to protect Naruto. Is that correct?”

“Hai, Hokage-sama,” Hawk replied honestly.

After a thinking for a moment the Saindaime came up with his response, “You are a valuable member of the Black Ops, I cannot have you leaving their ranks. However, an ANBU assigned to teach a class at the academy, especially one with so many clan heirs in it would not be suspicious. Our children are our kings, and we must protect them so we can pass our will of fire down to them. I can think of no better mission for an ANBU like you. Report to the academy at 0700 hours tomorrow, and start prepping your lesson plans.”

“Thank you Hokage-sama,” Hawk uttered before rushing out of the room to tell his squad of this new development.

The Hokage smiled as Hawk left the tower. “It is good that there are so many attached to young Naruto, especially people like ANBU. He needs all the protection and connections he can get, and a little bit of love too. It’s unconventional but the ANBU have been providing for him well so far. Now to explain this to the council, Hopefully, it won't be too hard.”

Once Hawk returned, the good news quickly spread around HQ. Hawk and the rest of Team Ro decided to pick up the Pup and order Ichiraku Ramen for dinner to celebrate. They also decided to keep the pup over at HQ for a bit. Even though the academy was a summer away they needed to get Naruto ready.

\---

The council meeting was set to happen the next day. Team Ro let Naruto spend some time with Team Gamma while they attended the meeting, it did concern some very important members of their squad, and their family. Kakashi, of course attended the meeting as the Hatake Clan head. His presence set some of the older ninjas on edge since he didn’t usually show up to these things, especially not on time, but they quickly, although reluctantly, dismissed it once the meeting began.

After a relatively routine meeting they dismissed the civilian council and went on to the ninja affairs. Mainly, next years academy students, and their new teacher.

The Hokage started, “I recognize that there are an unusually high number of clan heirs in this new class of students, which is why I have decided to take certain, precautions. I have a retired ANBU operative who has always wanted to become a teacher at the academy and I have decided to finally grant his request. He has great promise as a teacher but more importantly he will be there to protect the children if any, Kami forbid, incidences occur.”

The council members quickly agreed to the appointment as long as a senior instructor was there to provide guidance to the new teacher and supplementary lessons to the students. The ANBU were the best of the best but it wasn’t a good idea to keep them around, much less instruct, children. A retired ANBU and an experienced teacher together, however, would make an excellent team and provide a good education to their children. The retired ANBU would be able to protect their kids, so there weren’t any arguments.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Hawk wasn’t a retired ANBU, but they didn’t need to know that.

After speeding through the rest of the items on the agenda, the Hokage brought up one last thing.

“I have also decided, that young Naruto will be moving in with the ANBU as soon as they are ready.”

The room went completely silent. If you could see below their masks, you would see the shocked, and overjoyed expressions on the faces of the ANBU in the room, including the Hatake Clan Head. They would finally get to care for and raise their pup in the way he deserved, without having to sneak around the orphanage to care for him. They would be able to give him a life where he wouldn’t live in fear of the matrons. A life full of love.

Then it was chaos.

“You can’t send that thing into the center of our ANBU. How will they be able to protect us?”

“That nasty fox will turn the ANBU against us.”

“This is a clear security risk.”

After several minutes of this Shikaku shouted, “SILENCE, LISTEN TO YOUR HOKAGE.”

A hush fell over the room and the Hokage was finally able to explain himself. “The matrons have refused to keep the boy after he enters the academy. No one in the town will adopt him and none of the clans are able to take him in. We cannot just send him off on his own. The ANBU will be able to care for him. I know they have for a long time behind my back. Which they WILL be reprimanded for. They will also be in the best position to stop the fox if he escapes.” Kakashi grimaced at this. “But more than anything, Naruto is a child. Besides his burden he is a perfectly normal child. He deserves a good life and the ANBU will give it to him wether I approve it or not. I owe this to them and to Naruto.”

“Now, there will be no objections to this, my word is law. You are all dismissed.” 

Kakashi was going to run out of the room to get Naruto and spread the good news but the Hokage motioned for him to stay. 

As Shikaku passed by Kakashi he murmured, “Take good care of the kid Hatake, he deserves it. So do you.”

After the room emptied, the Hokage called all of the ANBU to him.

They all immediately thanked him for allowing the pup to move in with them.

“Do not be so pleased with me yet. If I ever find out that you have failed Naruto I will remove him from your care immediately. This is a hard decision to make, I know that he will be well taken care of and loved but this is not a normal childhood. I hope that you all understand the task that you have been given. You must make sure to protect him and never harm him yourselves.”

“We understand Hokage-sama.”

“Also do not forget your punishment,” the Hokage added, “each squad must complete forty of the worst d-ranks, and you, Team Ro, must complete them all with young Naruto in tow. His care is now your only job until we can replace Hawk.”

The ANBU all knew this was not much of a punishment. The Hokage dismissed them and they all rushed to get back to Naruto, Kakashi leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said fuck it and moved Naruto in with them. Now I'm going to slow the timeline down and focus for a while on Naruto's childhood. I need to also build in some conflict to the story because honestly I can't just write fluff all the time lol. Anyways please let me know what you would like to see from this story and as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> (Also thank you for all your nice comments I love y'all.)
> 
> (Also lets all hope my grammar and writing style gets better as this goes on. This is why people have Betas, Cenara.)


	4. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is finally brought home.

All the village saw was a silver flash. If Kakashi had bright blonde hair like that of his mentor and his pup he could have been mistaken for the Fourth Hokage reanimated. That was how fast he ran to get Naruto and tell him the good news. His squad struggled to keep up.

Kakashi appeared in the training ground and scooped Naruto up into a hug as soon as he saw him. After he regained his composure he signaled his command to Team Gamma using ANBU sign, “Team Gamma, go retrieve the Pup’s belongings, he’s been reassigned, to HQ.”

Team Gamma stood is shock for a moment before leaping into action, just as the rest of Team Ro arrived.

Naruto could sense the excitement and also nervousness radiating off of the ANBU surrounding him. It was an odd combination of feelings. Seeing the other team leave so fast without exchanging a single word also puzzled him. Something was happening.

“What’s going on” he asked, almost cautiously.

“Well Pup, we have some good news for you,” Kakashi started before being interrupted by an excited Naruto pelting him with questions. After Naruto had calmed down Kakashi finished, “Well first, you’re going to be starting at the ninja academy in the fall and, the Hokage is letting you move into HQ with us. Team Gamma is retrieving your belongings as we speak.”

Naruto leapt into Kakashi’s arms. “Really Inu-niisan? I get to stay with you and the rest of the ANBU? I get to stay?”

“Yes Pup, you get to stay with us, with your family.”

-

Naruto moved into his new home that very night. The news of his arrival spread around HQ like a wildfire in a land full of drought. Preparations for a traditional pancake breakfast began in earnest.

-

It was decided long ago that the Pup would be kept away from any of the more serious training grounds and as far away from the infirmary and mission room as possible. Most major injuries were treated at the hospital but Naruto didn’t need to see the blood stained uniforms of his family or the emptiness in their eyes when they returned home after a bad mission. He was being raised by ANBU, but they would do their best to keep him away from that side of them. The reason the bond among the ANBU is so strong is because they wouldn’t be able to survive without the support system that they’ve built up around themselves. They would try to keep Naruto away from their hardships and trauma for as long as possible, he doesn’t need to see ANBU’s dark side.

Teams generally live together in a unit. Teams usually don’t change except for special missions or temporary assignments and the team is a fundamental building block to the ANBUs overall structure. ANBU teams usually live together in what can be described as an apartment. Each ANBU has a bedroom and bathroom to themselves. They are connected by a small communal space with a kitchenette. Most teams usually spend their free time in the larger communal spaces in HQ, like the commons, mess hall and occasionally the library. The apartment is a safe space for units to rest and recover from missions and to bond with one another.

Naruto was placed with Team Ro in one of the larger apartments on the far side of HQ near one of the training grounds they used as a park. Team Ro moved to these rooms shortly after they first started taking care of Naruto. Mainly so that they had a peaceful place for Naruto to stay during the occasional sleep over or if something else happened. Now that choice came in handy, they already had a room and bed for Naruto and a safe space established. 

That night Naruto slept soundly in Kakashi’s room while Team Ro set up the rest of their apartment for Naruto and his belongings were transferred from the orphanage. Meanwhile, HQ prepared for his arrival. Mostly by preparing the best pancake breakfast in history, and hiding the pointy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last weeks update, I got lost on the road of life.
> 
> I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wanted to make it meaningful and sweet but in some places it just didn't feel right. I also kind of tried to hint at the darker side of ANBU. There is no way they are just a big happy family, there is darkness there. It would be foolish of me to ignore that, it won't be focused on much because they are trying their best to provide a happy childhood for Naruto. Please leave feedback, I really need it. Don't be surprised if I rewrite this chapter later lol.
> 
> I think for a while I am going to focus on Naruto moving in and getting adjusted (let me know if you want to see the legendary pancake breakfast). Then I will write a bit more about his relationship with each of the members of Team Ro. Then finally he will start getting ready for the ninja academy and all the adventures that will bring. (Also yes I will try to write in a bit of conflict, eventually.)
> 
> Also important PSA and hear me out here. Jiraiya is Naruto’s God Father. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were on the same genin team making them BROTHERS (see: Naruto and Sasuke). This means that Orochimaru is Naruto’s God Uncle. UNCLE OROCHIMARU.
> 
> That is all, see you next week, and in the comments. 
> 
> xoxo - Cenara


End file.
